


How it all started

by LauIsVeryCold



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock and John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, but not what you're thinking, idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: John swaps bodies with Sherlock's horse while they visit mummy and daddy Holmes.





	How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with my friend Friendlypotatoes. We had this idea together, I don't remember how we got the idea, and we decided to combine our hobbies to make it happen. So I am writing this while Will is making fanart.  
> xo Lau

Sherlock ran his hand through his hair. His parent’s manor was coming closer. The building lay higher than the grasslands surrounding it. The sunshine made the windows shine proudly.  
John cleared his throat like he often does before he speaks when he’s nervous and pointed at the building. “Is that your parent’s house?” He asked.  
Sherlock looks at him and smiles. “Yes. What do you think?”  
“It’s beautiful but it’s, er-.” He swallowed. “Big.”  
Sherlock heard Mycroft softly chuckle from the front of the car. “Didn’t you tell him, Sherlock?”  
“No, he didn’t.” John looked through the car window to the huge building.  
The car drove up the driveway where mummy and daddy were standing. They were waving enthusiastically.  
The three men all got out of the car and waved back. Mummy gave them all tight hugs and kisses on the cheeks, and daddy gave Mycroft and Sherlock a hug and John a handshake.  
Mummy looked proudly at her children. “My boys! I’m so happy to see you here! And you too of course, John. You’re a part of this family!”  
Daddy looked at Sherlock. “Maximus has been waiting for you, Sherlock. You better go see him before he comes to you!”  
John looked at Sherlock with a frown. “Maximus?”  
“Sherlock’s horse”, Mycroft said smirking.  
John raised his eyebrows and chuckles. “You have a horse?”  
Sherlock felt his cheeks heating up. “He’s a good jumper. And riding is faster than walking.”  
Sherlock pulled John with him to the stable behind the house. Neither of them said anything so Sherlock focussed on the nostalgic feeling his childhood home gave him. The men turned around the corner and in front of them were four stables in a row attached to the house. There was only one animal, a white horse, in the one closest to the house.  
Maximus neighed when he saw Sherlock. The detective smiled at the sight of his old friend.  
“Maximus!” He stroked the soft fur and wrapped his arms around Maximus’s neck. The horse pushed his grey nose against Sherlock’s shoulder.  
John smiled at his boyfriend.  
“Come and meet my friend”, Sherlock said. “This is Maximus, my old buddy.” He pointed at John, even though Maximus probably doesn’t understand the concept of names. “And this is John, my boyfriend.” Sherlock felt butterflies in his stomach every time he called John his boyfriend.  
Sherlock opened the door of the stable and to let Maximus out.  
“Are you sure that that’s a good idea?” John asked, but Maximus calmly walked out, stretched and walked into the apple tree yard to find some apples.  
Daddy called Sherlock and John from inside the house that dinner was ready so Sherlock lead Maximus back into the stable, gave John a kiss and they went inside.

The next morning Sherlock woke up to the sun shining through the curtains into the room. He turned to John, only to realize that he wasn’t there.  
“John?” Sherlock stood up. He was naked so he wrapped his sheet around his body to cover up. “John?” he asked again. There was no answer so Sherlock walked out of his room to search for the tiny man. Nobody else was awake so Sherlock didn’t bother to get dressed.  
John wasn’t in the bathroom. Or the living room. Or the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found.  
Maybe he went outside, Sherlock thought.  
John wasn’t in the garden so Sherlock went to Maximus’ stable to search for John there. The horse was outside in the orchard.  
Sherlock smiled to the horse. He loved seeing him.  
Maximus looked up. “Sherlock!” He cried out in John’s voice.  
Sherlock stood still. His eyes widened in disbelieve. Did he just hear Maximus talk in John’s voice? He must be more tired than he thought he was.  
“Sherlock, it’s me! I don’t know what happened. Sherlock, help. I’m a horse!”  
Thoughts raced through Sherlock’s head. What happened? Has anything like this ever happened before? No. How could this happen? Magic? No. It’s just a dream? Maybe.  
Finally he decided that even if it’s a dream, he might as well enjoy it.  
“Sherlock please!”  
“John, is that really you?” Sherlock couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.  
“This is not funny!” John looked at his furry body. “I’m a horse!”  
“Where is your body? Is Maximus in it?”  
“Yes, he is in my body eating hay!” John was getting angry now. His ears where in his neck and head lowered. “Help me get back into my body!”  
Sherlock sighed with the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Okay. Tell me exactly what happened.”  
John takes a moment to calm down before he starts his story. “After we went to bed, you fell asleep quickly, but I couldn’t sleep. After a few hours I decided to go for a walk around the garden. The moon was full and bright so it was light enough to see and I was sure nothing would happen. As I was walking around I stumbled upon Maximus, who was just walking around outside. I decided to put him back in his stable. After I put him in there, I was about to lock the door and I turned around to look at him and he just stared back with his eyes all weird and panicked. I reached my hand to stroke Maximus to comfort him, but the moment I touched him, we switched bodies!”  
Sherlock was frowning now. It didn’t make any sense. “I need to see Maximus.”  
“Me too. I want to know what he’s doing with my body!”  
John didn’t make the same rhythmic sound as Maximus with his hooves. John was still clumsy with his new four legs.  
Maximus was inside the stable, rolling around in the straw. John’s shirt was ripped to pieces and shoved into a corner.  
“Maximus?” Sherlock asked. He saw marks and scratches on his arms and chest. It seemed Maximus had an even harder time getting used to his new body than John.  
Maximus stood up as a reaction to Sherlock’s voice. He walked to his owner as quick as he could and pushed his face into Sherlock’s chest.  
Sherlock chuckled. “Are you sure you switched bodies? This is something you would do”, he joked.  
“Sherlock!” John put his ears in his neck and whipped his tail angrily. “Be serious! And get some help! I don’t want to stay a horse forever!”  
A voice came up from behind them. “What is all this noise about? Sherlock, why are you naked?”  
Sherlock and John turned around to see Mycroft standing in the garden in blue silk pyjamas and duck slippers.  
“It’s a long st-”, Sherlock started.  
“Mycroft, you have to help me!” John panicked.  
Mycroft’s eyes widened in disbelieve. He shook his head. “What, in Heaven’s sake, is going on here?”  
John told the whole story again.  
With his eyes still widened in shock, Mycroft walked to John and stroked his neck.  
“Stop that!” John shrieked, jumped and almost fell over his own long legs.  
Mycroft took a few steps back “The real question is, why can you still talk? Vocal chords are a part of your body so you shouldn’t be able to”, Mycroft said.  
John sighed through his nose.  
“I’m afraid I can’t help you, John”, Mycroft stated, he sounded genuinely sorry.  
“I wish I could sit down but this God damn body has four legs!”  
Sherlock felt bad for John. He wrapped his arms around him. It felt like home. Sherlock had spent most of his teenage years with his arms around this very same neck. A wave of nostalgia washed over him and he almost forgot he was holding John and not Maximus. 

Later, in the afternoon, Sherlock and John were taking a walk over the fields surrounding Sherlock’s parent’s manor. The sounds of the nearby village where Sherlock used to go to school were a nice background noise for every silence that fell.  
“I want to kiss you”, John confessed. He had finally learned how to walk with four legs. “But I can’t.”  
“I miss your lips on mine”, Sherlock answered.  
They had told mummy and daddy what happened. They were shocked, but had agreed to not tell anyone else. Sherlock and John were going to stay here instead of going back to London. Mycroft would tell Mrs. Hudson that they had found a new house in the country where they wanted live.  
A few moments of silence later John talked.  
“Ride me.”  
Sherlock looked up in surprise. “What?”  
“You heard me. Get on and ride me.”


End file.
